


13: Saturn.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki Dies (Marvel), M/M, One Shot, Post-Endgame, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Daría lo que fuera por escuchartedecir una vez másque el universo fue creadosólo para ser visto por mis ojos."-Saturn, Sleeping At Last.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 9





	13: Saturn.

Dos niños se encontraban sentados mirando fijamente hacia el infinito, veían las estrellas tintineando en las lejanías preguntándose si en algún momento podrían ir a visitarlas cada una. Les pusieron nombres realmente divertidos mientras ambos se mantenían envueltos en una manta a ojos de quien todo lo ve, Heimdall, que contemplaba a los herederos de Odín contemplar el vasto universo que se extendía a sus pies como quien observa un jardín.

Uno de los niños era mayor que el otro así que mantenía estricta vigilancia sobre su hermano mientras que el otro se perdía en las lejanías, en nebulosas de colores y en puntos luminosos que solían causar fascinación, preguntándose si en cada uno de ellos había vida así como en Asgard.

Thor se acomodó junto a Loki, colocando la cabeza en el regazo de su hermano, dejando que el menor le comenzara a peinar los cabellos dorados como rayos de sol, trenzando algunos mechones y desenredando otros. Thor había perdido el interés en el universo mientras contemplaba a Loki tan sumido en sus pensamientos, diciéndose que su hermano era mucho mejor que cualquier estrella que pudiera brillar en la oscuridad porque Loki estaba cerca para ser tocada.

El universo brillaba en los ojos verdes de Loki, su perfil centellaba cuando un cometa pasaba frente a lo que se les mostraba, la tez pálida de Loki se ponía levemente azulada en algunos puntos pero eso a Thor sólo se le hacía genial mientras sentía la mano de su hermano pasarse por su cabello, como si ese fuera exactamente el lugar donde ambos deberían de estar.

Habían dejado atrás sus labores como príncipes, dejado su entrenamiento y escapándose hacia el Bifrost para mirar fijamente lo que Heimdall contemplaba todos los días.

—Es hermoso—susurró su hermano.

Thor sabía que hablaba de las estrellas pero, sin dejar de mirar a Loki, también coincidió con aquel comentario. Era realmente hermoso.

—Cada estrella parece encajar con la anterior creando así el cielo—siguió el pelinegro, haciendo que Thor comenzara a adormilarse.

— ¿Y hay una historia?—preguntó Thor ganándose una risa.

—Claro que sí, Thor, siempre hay una historia—Loki miró su regazo, contemplando el rostro somnoliento de su hermano—Pero no voy a contártela. Cuando seamos grandes iremos a cada estrella y sabremos de esa historia—Thor sonrió asintiendo.

Thor, después de todo, era un niño así que no tardó en quedarse dormido mientras Loki seguía contemplando el universo, imaginándose yendo junto a su hermano a cada estrella en cada rincón del universo, explorando y explorando, quizá hasta conquistando en nombre de Asgard. Admiró las estrellas en silencio, sintiéndose parte de aquel universo mientras Thor, sin que Loki se diera cuenta, abría un ojo y miraba la sonrisa de su hermano.

Quizá el universo era hermoso sólo porque Loki lo estaba mirando.

…

Heimdall contó hasta tres cuando escuchó las risas de los adolescentes que se encontraban cerca de él, era costumbre que ambos vinieran sin falta de vez en cuando solos, sin los amigos del hijo dorado de Odín a pasar un rato juntos, Thor solía llamarlo tiempo de hermanos pero Loki lo definía más como la siesta de Thor ya que éste se quedaba irremediablemente dormido en el regazo de su hermano después de un rato.

Miró como ambos se colocaban frente al universo, acomodándose las capas que le acompañaban al traje de aquella ocasión, Loki traía un libro en las manos mientras que Thor lo que parecía una pierna de pollo, o quizá era de jabalí, con el mayor nunca se sabía.

—Creí haber escuchado que había una cena importante en el palacio—habló sobresaltándolos.

—Me aburrí—dijo Thor sin más encogiéndose de hombros.

Loki lo miró sonriendo tímidamente antes de volver la vista al frente. Seguramente él había considerado más divertido seguir a su hermano que mantenerse rodeado de adultos que no parecían darle el mismo trato al menor de los herederos.

Loki siempre permanecía con Thor incluso cuando no aprobaba sus ideas porque sabía que nadie más iba a cuidarlo, era él el que le sanaba las heridas de sus aventuras a escondidas de sus padres, el que evitaba que se metieran en demasiados problemas mientras jugaban y el que intentaba que Thor no arruinara las cosas en un impulso de idiotez. Ser un adolescente se volvía más complicado cuando eres el hermano del hijo dorado de Odín.

El pelinegro leía siendo acompañado por el ruidoso masticar del rubio, estaba tan acostumbrado a él que ya ni siquiera le molestaba, lo consideraba más un ruido de fondo. Su atención iba del libro en su regazo a las estrellas frente a él preguntándose si algún día de verdad podría explorarlas todas.

—Las estrellas son tan aburridas—masculló Thor con la boca llena—Sólo están ahí sin hacer nada.

—Es porque tú no puedes verlo—señaló Loki mirándolo con una ceja enarcada—Heimdall no parece quejarse.

—Mi trabajo es agradable cuando no hay adolescentes merodeando.

Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos y se soltaron riendo entre dientes antes de volver a mirar al frente. Thor dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Loki, olisqueando el aroma floral de sus sales de baño y lo que parecía casi frutal en su cabello haciendo una extraña combinación.

Lo miró a través de las pestañas, sintiendo su corazón saltarse un latido y su estómago revolverse; Loki era el Asgardiano más hermoso que Thor conocía, era tan delicado y poseía una elegancia digna de un príncipe que continuamente se sentía torpe a su lado; su perfil afilado era algo que Thor admiraba siempre, la sonrisa problemática que solía curvar sus labios, el largo de sus pestañas y cómo su voz emanaba en palabras dichas con una articulación correcta.

Loki era tan hermoso. Cuando iban con Heimdall a ver el universo, a contemplar los nueve mundos como si supieran lo que veían, Thor se decía a sí mismo que todo lo que Heimdall contemplaba podía empequeñecer con la presencia de su hermano.

—Yo creo que eres más bonito que las estrellas—le susurró intentando que el vigilante no le escuchara.

Las mejillas el pelinegro se tiñeron de rosa y las de Thor le imitaron.

—Yo digo que eres un idiota—masculló Loki enterrando la nariz en su libro, ocultando su rostro de los ojos de Thor—Deja de mirarme así.

—De acuerdo.

Claro que Thor no dejo de hacerlo y fue así como Heimdall lo vio.

…

Loki se encontraba ahí parado mirando fijamente el universo mientras le daba la espalda a Heimdall; no quería que viera su tristeza, que encontrara el anhelo en sus ojos y se ofreciera a facilitarle lo que buscaba.

Thor se había ido con la humana y se supone que Loki tendría que estar en prisión pero Frigga, su madre, se las arreglaba para permitirle ir al Bifrost como antes.

Sólo que no se sentía como antes, Thor no estaba.

—Él está bien—hablaron detrás de él haciendo que Loki apretara los labios—Puedo mostrártelo si…

—No—cortó Loki de golpe cruzándose de brazos—Sólo quiero ver las estrellas antes de volver.

Y las contempló, maldiciendo el haber sido tan idiota como para soñar con recorrerlas junto a Thor y encontrar cada historia que escondieran; se odió a sí mismo por permitirse creer aquello y odió más a Thor por alentarlo a fantasear si, a fin de cuentas, él se largó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Las estrellas brillaban, una tras otra, los nueve mundos y el infinito se extendía a sus pies en la belleza absoluta, cerrándole la garganta, haciendo que cualquiera pudiera envidiar su vista pero él miró hacia un costado esperando encontrar a Thor y que le dijera que él era más bonito que las estrellas.

…

Apenas si pudo abrir aquel lugar. Estaba vacío, cayéndose a pedazos, lo poco que quedaba era lo que tenían y Thor ya no sabía qué hacer así que huyó al Bifrost esperando encontrar algo de consuelo.

Heimdall ya no estaba; nadie estaba ya, se encontraba tan solo que aquel lugar sólo mandó vibraciones dolorosas a su pecho haciendo que las chispas brotaran de sus dedos. Había convencido a Quill de cambiar un poco las coordenadas, sólo una pequeña parada que Thor necesitaba, pero ahora se preguntaba qué había ganaba con haber vuelto.

El eco de sus pisadas resonó por aquel lugar, ya no parecía brillar como antes, incluso parecía tan opaco que Thor creyó haber soñado el brillante color dorado que solía decorarlo. Sus dedos acariciaron la pared, siguieron patrones que se sabía de memoria antes de colocarse al frente y que, con dificultad, se le mostrara el universo.

Las estrellas parecían menos brillantes, incluso Thor podía asegurar que faltaban algunas, había menos y ya no parecía un lugar tan hermoso. Los nueve mundos sí que lucían completos, en perfectas condiciones, pero no se sentía así para Thor.

Había contemplado la belleza del infinito en su máximo esplendor, había mirado el brillo de cometas y constelaciones, había pintado sueños y sentimientos sobre ellas mientras se dedicaba a contemplarlas y ahora no había nada de eso; se sentía tan apagado, tan triste aquel lugar que sólo en ese momento Thor fue consciente de la absoluta soledad que le rodeaba.

Sus piernas temblaron y cayó al piso, como si sus rodillas ya no pudieran soportar su peso a pesar de que su panza era un poco menos, su ojo se nubló en lágrimas que comenzaron a emanar sin control alguno hasta empapar su barba, los rayos vibraban bajo su piel y el dolor de la soledad le hacía apretar los dientes mientras estaba en ese mismo lugar donde Heimdall vio el amor de Thor por Loki.

_—Estoy seguro que seremos felices en Midgard—aseguró el rubio mientras se negaba a soltar al pelinegro._

_—No le caigo bien a tus nuevos amigos—tuvo la necesidad de recordar el pelinegro, colocando las palmas de sus manos contra el pecho de Thor—Y quizá a mí no me agrade Midgard._

_—Ya verás que te gustará—Thor besó su frente y Loki cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto—No serán palacios de oro como en Asgard pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿bien? Y me aseguraré que nada te falte—Loki rió ante eso._

_—Eres un melodramático de primera—puso los ojos en blanco e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo— ¿De verdad vamos a estar juntos?_

_—Hasta que la última estrella en el universo se apague._

Los rayos emanaron de Thor iluminando el Bifrost, resonando de tal manera que aquel lugar se sacudió de forma violenta. El llanto del dios del trueno seguía emanando sin reparo, lloraba larga y quedamente, una y otra vez mientras se convertía un ovillo en el suelo donde antes disfrutaba de sentarse.

_—Te prometo, hermano, que el sol volverá a brillar para nosotros—aseguró antes de mirarlo un segundo más—Y estaremos juntos hasta que la última estrella en el universo se apague._

Golpeó con un puño el suelo y las volvió a mirar, brillando de esa manera que cegaría a cualquiera, haciendo que Thor asegurara que había menos estrellas, brillaban menos que antes y ya no tenían su fascinación, ya no estaba nada de lo que antes le hacía contemplarlas.

Aunque, si era honesto, él nunca las miró.

—Seguirás siendo más bonito que las estrellas—aseguró con voz ahogada sintiendo el rostro empapado—Voy a encontrarte hasta que la última estrella se apague.

Quizá seguía aferrándose a un sueño, quizá nada de aquello tenía lógica, pero él le había hecho una promesa y se aseguraría de cumplirla.

Aún si con eso llegaba hasta el último de sus días y Loki fuera lo único en su corazón.


End file.
